In Search Of Life
by martial arts tiger
Summary: Po master Shifu and the five just came from saving China, but when a past friend of Po and Tigress comes along a new threat appears making sure that the masters would pay dearly. Will the masters fend of evil and will their past friend be Po and Tigress's last hope for each other? find out and read! 1st story so please no flames. review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:** The Return**

It was almost sundown and the brave warriors we're coming back from Gongmen City to The Valley Of Peace.

"Aawwww, home sweet home" said Po on his knees kissing the floor of the valley.

"I cant feel my legs" murmured the master of the monkey style.

"Nevertheless, we must get to the palace quickly before it gets too dark." Master Shifu ordered.

The warriors made their way to the Jade palace to get dinner and some goodnight sleep before training tomorrow. As they began to making their way to the top, Po just couldn't hang on and collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"Oookk...gu..guys I think I..im gonna stay down here for awhile while...ah..I..I catch my breath" Po said gasping for air in between words.

Tigress and Viper giggled and the rest laughed at seeing his friend on the steps almost unconscious, but decided to help him up the step into the palace because they simply could not afford losing their best-friend and best cook for the night. They finally made it to the dinning hall, well mostly Po he was having a difficult time not to fall. Po got up, still little weak from his legs, and began making his mouthwatering noodles that they missed for the entire journey from Valley Of Peace to Gogmen City back to The Valley Of Peace.

"ah nam I nissed kearly bour poodles Bo" said Mantis with a full mouth of noodles. Everyone agreed to what mantis said even master Shifu who was nodding his head in agreement not wanting let go of the delicious flavor of the noodles.

"Thanks guys, glad you like it" with Po saying that he quickly ate his noodles, put the plate on the sink, and told everyone that he was going to take a bath.

**_Bathhouse_**

Po entered the bathhouse and look in the shelf for his towel, once he got it he began playing with shower nob to put the water at the right temperature.

"alright now that I got that ready, let go".Po stripped and got into the shower. After 15 minutes he got out he took his towel and started drying off, until he heard a purr coming from outside. He quickly put on his shorts and walked outside the bathhouse and found..nothing.

"Hm..must be hearing voices..or sounds" with that said he turned around put his towel in the shelf and walked back to the barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Song

_**Bong**_ The morning bell was heard all around the bedrooms, making everyone walk to greet their master.

"Good morning, master Shifu" said Po and the five.

"Good morning, students, now proceed for some breakfast before training in 30 minutes.

"Yes, master" they all said.

Po, and the five headed down to the dinning hall as master Shifu went to meditate.

"So, Po...whats for breakfast" said Viper yawning.

"my delicious secret ingredient dumplings" yelled Po with excitement. They entered the kitchen and Po began making his famous food while the others sat in their seats talking about what will their training be about to day apart from sparing.

Then suddenly Po's fur began to spike up because of the chill that when down his spine as he heard that purr again. Tigress noticed this action got up and walked to Po.

"Po something going on" said Tigress looking at his confused face.

"ooh its nothing is just that yesterday I heard this..purr when I was in the bathhouse and now I just herded again" whispered Po to Tigress, Tigress who was a little angry in her mind at imagining someone peeking at Po in the bathhouse.

"Are..you sure it was purr Po?" asked Tigress still a little mad.

"Yes I know it was a purr, I know how it sounds like" whispered Po

"Does it sound like th-" then Tigress was interrupted by Mantis who was on Po's shoulder.

"So what you guys talking about" said a very perverted looking Mantis.

"ooh..you see mantis-" Po was interrupted.

"I asked Po If he can show me the secret ingredient of his dumplings" said a confident female tiger.

"Yeah sure take out ' the secret ingredient of ' and that's what guys are talking abOOOUUTTT!"yelled a punched Mantis while Po and Tigress blushed hard.

"well...ugh..the dumplings are ready have a seat" said Po then Mantis laughed on the wall in pain.

After everyone finished eating Po was in the kitchen all alone cleaning the dishes then he heard that purr again, he looked back and saw Song sitting on the table.

"aah...oh..hey Song have you been" said Po giving Song a hug.

_Purr_

"Hey Po have you been" said Song returning the hug purring.

I..I been well...and lets go to the training hall so you can meet master and the five"

"That is an excellent idea...lets go" said Song in a seductive voice. Then they Po left confused thinking about at the sound in her tone while Song following him still purring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Stranger Is No Danger**

Po opened the doors of the training hall, with Song by his side, everyone turned back to the panda and the know leopardess.

"Po what did I say about bringing strangers to the training hall" yelled master Shifu pointing his cane at Song.

"Actually, master, Song just dropped by to spend time with me and the five" said a nervous looking Po.

"Yes, master Shifu, but don't worry it would be an honor training and sparing with the furious five and the dragon warrior" said Song grabbing Po's arm tight when she said mentioned him. Tigress funded extremely annoying when Song held his arm.

"Very well, proceed to spar with Viper if you don't mind" said Shifu.

"Of course not, hey Viper" said Song waving at Viper. Viper waved back with her tail with a big smile on her face. After a few hours of training the warriors were told to have the rest of the day off because master Shifu received a letter of one of his friends inviting him to his house.

"So song how's the Ladies Of The Shade going" said crane

"Is going magnificent we stopped here to rest for a month and to spend time with relatives before heading of to work again" explained Song with a smile on her face.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard from the village the seven quickly went towards the sound. When they arrived they saw croc bandits on the floor unconscious and an animal was standing in the middle with a black coat around his body and face.

"Who are you!" yelled Tigress with rage and confusion.

"my my my after all these years we finally met, that goes for you too dragon warrior" said the strange black figure.

"What I never met you, and again who are you!"yelled Po

The black figure chuckled and started to remove his coat. When he removed it, except for the hooded head, it showed a muscular white tiger with a white vest with golden designs, his pants were white with golden designs around his ankles. He started to reveal his head and when he did Po and Tigress gasped.

"Quon!" the both yelled.

"In the fur...don't just stand there where's my _welcome back_ hug that I waited 17 long years to feel" with that said Tigress ran down and hugged him and he hugged back.

"alright, big guy bring it in" said Quon spreading his arms to Po. Then they hugged like only males would.

"You still remember the hand shake, man" yelled Quon putting his hand in front of

"ooh..do I!" yelled Po

"Good, cause I don't" with that being said they both burst out laughing and rolling in the floor like the good old times, then everyone headed to the jade palace to tell their new comrade about him self to others and become good friends to him like Po and Tigress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Devastating Past

The eight worked their way back to the Jade Palace with their new friend telling them how he appeared in The Valley Of Peace.

"I actually left yesterday to arrive here by noon..ish" said Quon.

"How far was it" said Viper.

"Very far. I mean it was very close, yes...um..very close" said Quon very nervous. Tigress could tell he was lying but decided to talk to him with Po so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Okaaay...So Quon are you a master in the tiger style of kung fu" said Po while doing some poses.

"Yes I am, thanks to Tigress who showed me a few moves until..." After Quon said that he, Po, and Tigress froze. Then Quon snapped back to reality.

"Um..aah.."Quon was interrupted by Po.

"Go ahead and tell them buddy, when we get to the kitchen" said Po with his hand on the white tigers shoulder.

"Very well" with that said the eight went to the dinning hall for something to eat after training and meeting their, soon to be, comrade and of course to hear his past story. When they got comfortable, Quon began telling his story.

"It all started 19 years ago in a town called _Destiny_ when Po and Tigress and me first met"

_***flashback***_

_**Tigress: 4 years old**_

_**Po: 4 years old**_

_**Quon: 5 years old**_

It was a sunny day, the green grass was shining in the suns rays, there was a little white tiger running with his kite. He ran at an amazing speed making the kite fly up on to the sky. He was very happy about his kite, his big brother got it for him today, he was very happy until he heard yelling out of the forest. He put the kite on the ground and put a rock over it so it wouldn't go flying out while he was gone.

He immediately went towards the sound, and it came from a place with a waterfall, then he saw a little panda struggling to keep his head up above the water. The little white tiger dived in the water and began swimming very fast to help that little boy.

"help!..ugh..help..plea..se.." said the little panda trying his best to swim, but founded useless and began to sink to the bottom, then he felt something grab his arm and pulled him above the water and with that he found him self on shore.

He opened his eyes and found a white tiger kid looking at him.

"Are you okay...man you almost drowned I'm glad I heard your screams"

"_cough...cough..._thank you for saving me" said the little panda coughing up water.

"Your very welcome, by the way I'm Quon what's your name" said the happy tiger.

"My name is Po" said the little panda.

"alright Po how about we get something to eat after that shocking moment" asked Quon giving his hand to Po so he can stand up.

"Thank you that would be awesome, we should go to my dads shop, The Noddles Shop" said Po standing up.

"Dude I love those noodles, their my wholes family's favorite" with that said they both walked to the noodle shop after Quon put his new kite in his house.

"Hey dad" said Po

"Son were have you been I've been very worried." said Mr. Ping hugging the fluffy panda.

"By the way dad" said Po walking back to Quon.

"This is my new friend Quon he saved me from almost drowning at the Crystal Waterfall" said Po pointing at the white tiger, then Mr. Ping got a table spoon and smacked Po on the forehead.

"You almost drowned!...Po I told not to go to dangerous places, and thank you for saving my little boy Quon" said Mr. Ping hugging both boys.

"you're very welcome Mr. Ping" said Quon chuckling.

"Oh and dad can you get us something to eat?" asked Po letting go of Mr. Ping's grip attack.

"Yes coming right up my secret ingredient noodles" said Mr. Ping going to the kitchen.

While they were waiting for their meals Po started telling jokes and soon enough Quon joined the fun too, both bursting out laughing after every joke. When they got their noodles they began eating until they were full. The night came and the two friends gave each other a high five and began making their way to their homes.

**The next day **

Quon came running to the noodle shop to see his friend Po, and to let him know that the Destiny Festival was gonna open today.

_Knock, knock_

"aww..Yes?...oh! Quon it's you...um..Po is upstairs getting ready, so take a seat" said Mr. Ping yawning. Then in a few moments Po came out and was very surprised that Quon was here so early.

"Hey man the Destiny Festival is gonna open in 5 minutes lets go" said Quon walking out the door.

"Um..alright, bye dad" said Po giving Mr. Ping a hug

"bye son and don't get in any trouble" ordered Mr. Ping. Po ran up to Quon who was waiting outside. They both ran, and stopped so Po could catch his breath, and ran again. Then they decided to walk for a few minutes to regain their breath, but then they saw an old tortoise below a tree.

"Dude that's master Oogway man I'm so gonna go see him the festival can wait" said Quon.

"Me too I heard about master Oogway and I want to see him" and after that they ran toward the old, but, wise tortoise. Then they finally reached him and both gasped at his appearance as the bowed.

"Master Oogway is such an honor seeing the creator of kung fu" said Po

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" asked the old tortoise chuckling.

"My name is Quon, Quon Han and this is my friend Po Ping" said Quon

"I see...good to see new faces around here...Tigress can you come here for a second"

"Yes master Oogway" said female feline voice. Then little a little female tiger with orange fur came from behind the tree staring at the two figures.

"Master Oogway, who are they?" said Tigress confused

"My name is Po Ping and this is my friend Quon Han" said Po as he bowed. Tigress bowed to them too.

"So boys what do you seek?" asked Master Oogway.

"We came her to-" Quon was interrupted my The creator of kung fu.

"to see if you can learn kung fu?"

"Actually master Oogway we came to get an autograph from you because you're an amazing master, but we couldn't, as much as we wanted to, accept to learn kung fu its seems that you already have enough on your plate with miss Tigress over there" said Po pointing at Tigress.

"But we mus keep going the Destiny Festival is already open and we want to go" explained Quon. Then master Oogway looked at Tigress.

"Tigress...do you want to go to the Destiny Festival?"

asked master Oogway to Tigress giving her a big smile.

"Yes master, but wouldn't that hurt my training?" said Tigress confused

"Not at all my child..go to the festival and don't worry about training we have 4 more years to do so..now go my child have the pleasure to have fun" with that said by master Oogway Tigress smiled and looked at the two boys, and they smiled back.

"alright master, and thank you" then Tigress went to the boys and walked together.

_***End of flashback***_

"and yeah ill continue tomorrow my head hurts right now okay guys, hope you'll understand" said Quon.

"Yes we understand, buddy" said Monkey

"Yes there's a room next to mine that's empty that you can use" said Viper with a big smile.

"alright, thanks guys see you tomorrow" said Quon leaving the kitchen

"Song and me are gonna go and get his bed ready okay, Po you go and get the blankets, and the rest tell master Shifu everything when he arrives" ordered Tigress

"alright hop to it" said Po.

_**With Tigress And Song.**_

They began making their way to Quon's room, but something caught Tigress's ear, she heard a purr coming from Song.

"Um...Song why are you purring?" asked Tigress giving Song a death look.

"Who me...pshh..that's nonsense Tigress" said Song with a nervous face

"If you say so" with that they entered Quon's room and saw him with his shirt off, And Song began to purr loader.

"Oh Tigress, Song I didn't know you guys were coming, sorry you have to see that" said Quon putting his vest back on.

"Yeah we came to give you your bed and Po is bringing some blankets okay?" said Tigress with a smile and all that Song could do is stare at Quon purring.

"um..you know Song I could use a little help" said Tigress bringing the bed out of the closet.

"Oh I'm sorry tigress is just that the..um..MOON! Is very beautiful tonight" lied Song

Then with out missing a beat she went help Tigress.

_**With Po.**_

"Hmm...wheres the blankets I know I put it in here when we left to China" said Po looking at the empty closet. Then he began to look everywhere but couldn't find them then as he was leaving in defeat something caught his eye. He then walked to the shelf and saw the blankets laying there peacefully, then he turned back and saw clothes and towels everywhere on the floor.

"It's Crane's job to clean today anyways" said Po relieved. He then made his way to the barracks and open Quon's door and handed him his blankets.

"alright, thanks bro see you tomorrow" said Quon taking the blankets from Po.

"Welcome dude, and see ya" with said by Po he then closed the door and headed to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Golden Tiger

Part 1

_**Bong **_The bell's sound waves traveled trough out the bed rooms.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Quon at the sound of the bell.

"I heard of things to wake you up at morning, but making you deaf that's just abusing it" With that said he got dressed and began to go to the kitchen for something to eat when something caught his eye. He looked to see the seven coming to the kitchen.

"Good morning Quon" said Viper hugging Quon just like a sister would.

"Hey Viper, good morning to you too, and hey guys were y'all go?" said Quon scratching his head.

"We went to see master Shifu, he came very late last night he said he needed some rest and we told him about you and said that he had heard of you and it would be an honor if you stayed here with us" explained Monkey in confusion about Quon being an honor to stay here.

"Aah..well..um..i guess ill get some breakfast then" said Quon nervously. Tigress eyed him for a bit looking for any signs of lying and she found it alright. They walked in the kitchen and Po began making his noddles as the seven sat down on their chairs.

"So Quon care to continue the story you didn't finish yesterday" said Mantis on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure...lets see were was I...oh yeah the Destiny Festival" said Quon

_***flashback***_

"So Po and Quon, do y'all know anything about kung fu?" asked the little Tigress

"No, but I'll sure like if somebody taught me" said the fluffy panda.

"all that I now is street fighting, that's it" said Quon looking at his knuckles. Tigress gasped at the word _Street Fight._

"What?" asked Quon in confusion

"You fight for money?" asked Tigress looking at Quon dead in the eyes

"What...never!...I know street fight because sometimes bigger kids pick on me and I have no choice but to crush them" said Quon jumping onto the air and punching the ground making his fist size crater. Tigress was amazed she couldn't even jump that high.

"But anyways guys were here, and hey, hey, hey look at the ladies hehe" said Quon not realizing Tigress was there.

"I'm just going for the action, I don't think they ladies really like me, I mean just look at me I'm a fluffy, chubby, food eating panda" said the little Po looking at the ground

"What do you mean Po, you're muscular man, the average panda is more chubby than you maybe 3 times as much and you are way skinnier and more muscle. I know this because I've seen it myself" said Quon

"You seen another panda where?" asked Po

"In another village very far away, but I cant remember the name" Tigress interrupted the two boys conversation.

"You know I'm right here I can hear everything you're talking about" growled Tigress.

"Yeah..but hey look candy...mine mine mine!" yelled as he ran through the crowd.

"Wow...I'm a panda and all, but I still can keep control of my self when I see candy" said Po looking at a little white tiger vanishing in the crowd. Tigress giggled and continued to walk with Po to find Quon. Then two female foxes, around the age of Po, grabbed Po by his arms and began cuddling with him.

"Aah...ladies can you..ugh...please let go" said Po blushing

"But your so fluffy and cuddly" said one of the females. Tigress began to feel a little jealous of their action.

"Come with us to sit on the bench, tell your friends you'll be there, and don't feel scared we wont do any harm" said the other feline fox walking with Po the bench

"Aah..Tigress can you come with me so am a hundred percent sure I'm protected" said Po. Tigress smiled at the thought that he felt protected around her since she knew kung fu, then with out missing a beat she walked to him still a little jealous.

_**Meanwhile with Quon**_

"Mine, mine, mine, MINE!" Yelled Quon at he sight of candy all around him and it was free!.

"Hey little snowflake Came to get your teeth broken" said a big ram around the age of eight

"Actually I came for the candy and not your nonsense" said Quon eating his candy happily.

"What ill show you not to talk back to me bitch" said the ram about to punch Quon until his fist was caught my Quon's digit.

"Wow name calling someone, wow dude you really need to work on your approach" said Quon kicking the ram on his ribs making him fly towards a food shop. After that he kicked back and enjoyed his candy.

_**Night at the Destiny Festival.**_

"Po, Tigress you out here!" yelled Quon as he searched for any signs of the two.

"Yeah were over here" said Tigress walking with Po after the ladies went to sleep on his arms.

"Yeah I think we need to head back is getting late" said Quon walking with Tigress and Po to their houses for a good night sleep.

_**2 years later**_

_**Tigress: 6 years old**_

_**Po: 6 years old**_

_**Quon: 7 years old**_

Its was a rainy day for the town of Destiny and the three best friends were practicing kung fu, since Tigress and master Oogway had taken their time to show the rookies kung fu, in the rain laughing because Quon tripped on a puddle and got his fur dirty.

"Aaawwww man I'm gonna have to be in the shower for like two hours" said Quon taking dirt out of his ears.

"hahaha now you look like Po hahaha" laughed Tigress.

"hahaha seems like were brothers Po hahaha" laughed Quon

"hehe yeah bro" chuckled Po

"But I feel like we're missing something" said Quon with an evil-ish smile on his face

"Yeah a bath hahaha" laughed Tigress again

"No..i think we need a sister Po" said Quon looking at Tigress. At that moment Tigress stopped laughing, and opened her eyes in shock.

"oh no" said Tigress running from Quon and Po

"come on lets make her family hehe" said Quon running towards Tigress

"Yeah lets 'introduce' her to the family" said Po running towards Tigress as well.

"Noooo...get your filthy paws away from my clean clothes and fur!" yelled Tigress running with all her might, but also having a good time as well.

"Hey your Clothes and fur are already wet so either way you're being part of the family" said Quon

"oh come on guys please don't get mud in my fur or clothes pleasseeee! ill apologize if that's what you want" yelled Tigress almost getting caught by Po's paw.

"You sure you will apologize Tigress" said Po stopping his tracks along with Quon and Tigress.

"Yes I will" said Tigress

"alright we're waiting" said Quon with his arms crossed

"Quon, Po I'm really sorry for making fun of you" said Tigress with a gulp of embarrassment of being to apologize. With that said Po and Quon burst out laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"Whats so funny, I'm apologizing!" growled Tigress

"Hahahaha..you...you..didn't have to apologize" said Po still laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Tigress

"You could easily said knocked off when you were running you dint have to apologize" explained Quon.

"So I didn't have to run or apologize" said Tigress in anger.

"Nope" they both said still laughing.

"Well y'all have to run now" said Tigress with an evil smile. After that Po and Quon stopped laughing.

"Um Po I think we better give Tigress one of her favorite peaches" whispered Quon in Po's ears

"Good idea" Said none other then Tigress who was still walking in anger at them

"Yeah what she said" said Po. And with that they ran to a particular peach tree right outside the town until they all three heard a bell coming from the middle of the town.

"oh no we're..we're..WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"yelled Quon. And before Po or Tigress could react Quon hit them at the back of their necks leaving them unconscious. He then took Tigress to master Oogway.

"Master Oogway take Tigress and your self out of here there is no time to spare, you must trust me master or she along with Po will die" said Quon Putting Tigress on the old tortoise arms.

"I understand my child" and with that Master Oogway smiled and fled back to his house to pack.

Then Quon took Po to Mr. Ping, but it was difficult because there were flames everywhere, he finally made it to Mr. Ping's noodle shop and explained the goose what he had to to do and with out missing a beat he did what the little white tiger ordered. He then went to the middle of the hall and took a good look at his opponent's leader.

"hhheeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa!".

_***End of Flashback***_

"And that's as much as I will tell you the other is personal" said Quon getting out of his chair as Tigress and Po were shocked to know their best friend did that to them, but before Quon could go outside the kitchen Shifu showed up.

"Master Shifu" said Quon bowing

"ah Quon I'm glad to see you again, why don't we proceed to the training hall?" asked Shifu. Everyone got out of their seats and began walking to the training hall.

_**Training hall.**_

Master Shifu opened the doors and ordered everyone to start training. The master quickly got to their training equipment.

"ah..Quon can I see you in private?" asked master Shifu leaving the training hall with Quon while everyone was confused.

"ugh..yes master Shifu how may I be of service" said Quon

"Now Quon is it true and I really want to know because it could be something very pleasant to have on our side when times of need...In other words is it true you posses the_...Power Of The Gods_?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **The Golden Tiger**

**Part 2**

"I'm sorry?"asked Quon with a nervous looking face.

"Quon I need to know if it's true, this could be an extremely good advantage to the side of China" said Shifu with power. Then Quon looked all around him and knelt down to Shifu's height.

"If I tell you will you promise me to not tell anyone I'm already began to think about telling Po and Tigress, but please don't tell anybody else." said Quon with him arm to Shifu's shoulder.

"You have my word" said Shifu.

"Well alright, yes it's true I do posses such powers." admitted Quon

"Will you demonstrate one to see if it's really true I've have heard stories about you with such strength and speed you're impossible to catch." said Shifu jumping on Master Oogway's staff.

"Actually that's just me my powers don't got anything to do about it" said Quon. Then he looked all around him and took a deep breath, and with that he started flying in the air in a straight line.

"Yes! It's true the legend still lives!" screamed Shifu. Quon realized that Shifu had yelled that a little loader and began making his way back to the concrete before anybody finds him like this. He was right and the seven walked out of the training hall to see what make that scream.

"Hey guys!" said Quon on the ground waving at them. Song waved back but she was more concentrated on his chest witch made her purr once again.

"Song can you stop purring, you been like this since you came!" yelled Tigress giving Song a _what's-up-with-you _look. Song then took Tigress by the arm and ran with her to the barracks with speed and quickness.

"Wow if shes quick on her feet, then she must be rapid on her mou-owwww! said Mantis as Viper hit him on his head head before completing the perverted joke.

"What?, you guys are boring, we need jokes around here" said the master of the mantis style as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah but not perverted ones, you perv" said Viper going back to the group's conversation.

_**With Tigress and Song**_

Song ran into Tigress's room panting as she closed the door.

"What do you want Song?" asked Tigress still confused on Song's actions.

"Tigress, please don't tell anybody about this okay especially the males" said Song looking around the room for any signs of the group.

"Fine I wont tell" said Tigress with her arms crossed.

"Tigress I'm in heat" admitted the snow leopardess looking at the ground in shame. Tigress's eyes opened in shock.

"That the reason I've been purring a lot, and especially around Po and Quon" said Song smiling at the thought of Po and Quon being naughty with her in a room.

"Hey you better stay away from Po-..I mean don't do nothing you'll regret" said Tigress looking nervous at the fact she said Po first.

"Oh..silly Tigress if you love Po then do something about it, and tell him before I tell him that I want him as my mate" responded Song looking at Tigress with with a seductive smile. Tigress immediately gasped, she tried not to but her mouth gave way.

"You wouldn't dare!" said the female tiger.

"Then ask him by tonight before he becomes mine...or I could ask Quon ether way one of them becomes mine by tonight!" yelled Song stepping up to Tigress.

"Take Quon I'm not interested in him we're just best friends but if you take Po ill-" Tigress was interrupted by Song

"You'll what Tigress you'll kill me good god if you kill me after being Po's mate he will never forgive you, so make your decision or maybe suffer the consequences" and with that being said by the snow leopardess she left the room leaving a very nervous looking Tigress inside.

_**Back with the group**_

"And that's how I got my first sword" finished Quon telling a story to pass by time.

Then Po noticed Song walking back with Tigress looking unusual behind her. Master Shifu whispered in Quon's ear that he needed to tell him and Po and Tigress about his powers. Quon nodded and signal Tigress and Po to follow them.

"We'll be right back, as for now...train" said master Shifu walking with Quon. With that said the five went back to the training hall.

Quon and Shifu along with Po and Tigress walked to the Moon Pool.

"Now guys I need to tell two things to you that I hid for 17 years, and for master Shifu you'll finally see it" said Quon.

"Everybody meditate and focus on Quon's mind" ordered Shifu. Then Po, Tigress, and Shifu began to meditate along with Quon until they found themselves on a dark room.

_**Flashback inside Quon's memory.**_

"Hey were are we" said Po looking around the darken room.

"Po, Tigress, and Master Shifu please watch carefully after I took back little Po to Mr. Ping and battled with the opponent" said Quon disappearing. Then they saw flames on the town of Destiny and saw little Quon.

"hhhhhhaaaaaeeeyyyaaaaa" yelled Quon kicking a wolf on the chest, but he noticed that he's kick dint do any effect and master Oogway said that it can bring down any strong opponent. Then Quon heard an evil laugh coming from the middle of the crowd of Wolves.

"Nice try boy, but I think not today you little kitty" said a giant gorilla standing 12 feet tall and with white fur all round his body, he was strong and his punch could kill a grown tiger.

"I will enjoy watching you die after all these years I killed your father and now it's your turn" said the gorilla beating his chest.

"wait you killed my father?!" yelled Quon in confusion.

"Yes, such an easy target he was, but like I said I will enjoy watching you die...but not before I make your family suffer! wolves tight him up!" yelled the gorilla pointing at Quon. Quon tried to fight but they were really strong, he had blood on his forehead and in his mouth after being punched by the right hand wolf of the giant gorilla. Then Quon heard familiar screams and saw his family being slathered.

"Noooooo, stop it Stop it!" yelled Quon struggling to break the chain that held him but it was useless, Then Quon saw his mother as a wolf put a sword through her stomach and another wolf cut her head off with an ax.

"No...Noo, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed then his eyes starred with anger at the gorilla and suddenly the chains broke off.

"What how did he..arg tight him up again!" ordered the gorilla.

"You killed my family and I witness my mother's massacre...Urghh!You. WILL...PAAYYYYYY, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Then a strong wind blew away the gorilla and his wolves back into a wall then stud there to see the changing of Quon.

Quon's eyes began to turn green and his fur golden, his arms grew big and so did his legs he felt everything increase, but he was token over with anger.

"YOU WILL PAAAAAAYYYYYYY!." After that scream a big cloud of dirt toke over the town and when it finally disappeared, the giant gorilla saw a totally different Quon.

"You will pay dearly for what you done" said the golden tiger in anger

Then a wolf began running at the little golden tiger and threw a punch at him on his face, but when he punched him Quon with overwhelming speed kicked the wolf in the back of his neck taking his head away from its body. Quon then turned back to see that every wolf that the gorilla had in his army ran away leaving the gorilla in shock.

"hmm.. You think you can beat meeeaaahhhhhh" the massive gorilla was interrupted by Quon's punch that went threw his stomach and with out missing a beat he made the ape explode with a chi attack.

Quon turned back to look at the town and began extinguishing the flames with massive winds, Then his Golden fur began to turn white and his green eyes began turning into his original blue eyes, and with that he fell to the ground.

_**Back to Tigress, Po, and master Shifu.**_

Everyone gasped in shock as what they had saw.

"Nobody tell a thing about this okay" said Quon snapping their head back to reality at the jade palace.

"Qu...quuoonn?...did I just saw what I think I saw" said Po confused along with Tigress

"Yes but don't tell anybody agreed!" ordered Quon and everybody went to the kitchen trying to load what they had seen into their brain, except Quon. When they arrived Tigress saw through a window that it was alright night time and the thought of Song made her react quickly.

"Po come with me at the peach tree" said Tigress grabbing Po's arm by force.

"But I'm hungry!" said Po whining as he was grabbed out of the kitchen.

"Hm?...ssssooooooo with Po and Tigress gone and the five in bed...um..do you know how to cook" asked Shifu not wanting to hear a no because he was starving.

"Of course, Po taught me when we were kids, I'll make some noddles" said Quon walking towards the ingredients to make dinner.

_**With Po And Tigress**_

Tigress and Po finally made it to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, and Po gasping for air.

"aaahhh...Tigress...why are we out here...ahh..when we could be eating dinner and not gasping for air" said Po relaxing on the peach tree.

"ah..Po I need to tell you something, but I don't thing you'll..'approve'" said Tigress looking at Po with the sparkle of the moonlight in her eyes.

"Wow Tigress your eyes look cool with the moon sparkly thingy, you know" said Po looking at Tigress's eyes glowing in the night. Tigress blushed at his complement and him starring at her eyes.

"ah..thank you Po and" Tigress felt weak and she couldn't say it but then she remembered the quote that Song gave her _ask him by tonight before he becomes mine._

Then Tigress powered up.

"Po do you like me" asked Tigress staring at Po's jade green eyes.

"Why not, I mean your awesome powerful and...awesome! of course I like you we're best friends you know" said Po

"No Po I mean do you like me more than a friend" asked Tigress

"Aren't we best friends" asked Po.

"Dam it Po I mean do you LOVE ME!" yelled Tigress. Po was shocked and couldn't say a word, Tigress saw his face and looked down at the ground at rejection, but then she felt a paw pull her chin up and Po kissed her with love and passion.

Tigress and Po let go of the kissed breathing for air.

"Does that answer your Question sweetheart" asked Po staring at her amber red ayes.

With that Tigress tackled Po to the ground kissing him with passion and lust.

"Yes!" answered Tigress letting go of the kiss and purring on his chest, but in the jade palace Song watched the whole Thing and smiled she rushed to Quon's room and opened the door then noticed Quon reading a scroll with out his vest on.

"Hey there big boy, care to read **_me_ **between the lines"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:**Desire For Love**

"Excuse me?" said Quon looking away from his scroll.

"You heard me handsome, you got room for one more in that bed of yours?" said Song purring as she walked closer to him. Quon stood up, put his scroll on the table, and walked to Song then stared at her beautiful eyes for a good minute.

"Well I cant lie, you are every mans dream" said Quon placing a paw in her cheek. Song went to his chest and put both paws on them, she felt all his muscles relaxing by her touch and his hard worked six pack.

"I wont lie ether I kept my eye on you since you came" said the snow leopardess.

Then Song jumped onto Quon with his hand holding up by her thighs.

"Make me yours, and you'll become mine" said Song kissing him full of lust and passion. Quon began to move his paws around her body exploring everything little detail in her, he put her down and Song began to take of her vest,

"Am..I in heaven?" asked Quon looking at Song upper body she had a near hour glass figure with wrapping around her breasts to keep them from interfering in battle.

"No, but you will once you take me and make this a night ill never forget".With that said by Song she began putting her body close to Quon's making her feel his warmth, Quon looked at her wrapping and began to feel curiosity.

"Um...Song lets take this to bed and unwrap that wrapping of yours, because if you want me you gotta work to get me." said Quon picking her up and walking to his bed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure I work hard and long" said Song looking at his huge erection creating in his pants. He put her down and began unwrapping her wrap to reveal her average size C cups shape breast.

"let's get to work!" said Song looking at his erection. She pulled down his pants and gasped at his 9 in. member

"With this big boy on the loose ill work double the time" said the aroused snow leopardess as she blew soft on his members head.

"Naughty little kitty aren't ya" said Quon. Song then began to lick his growing members head making Quon melt in pleasure, and soon enough she began putting a good five inches in her mouth.

"For a kitty like you, you sure have a deep throat" admitted Quon as he petted Song on her forehead. Song immediately went back and forth with her head as her tongue was enjoying every little second. She kept this for a good 33 minutes until she stopped, gasping for air.

"Wow you really need work to make your salty goo to come out" said Song.

"But now If you want **me, **you gotta work to get me." continued Song copying Quon's words.

Quon began to pull down her pants raveling her wet panties.

"Something tells me you really wanted me bad didn't ya?" said Quon with lust in his eyes, he was bout to pull her panties off until he heard someone knock on his door.

"Quon It's me master Shifu can I come in" said the red panda waiting outside Quon's.

"Get dressed and walk out, trust me it will work" said Quon handing her her clothes. Song got mad but did what he said, she put her clothes on fast along with Quon.

"Fine but you owe me, big time!" said Song as she opened the door and walked out ignoring the old red panda.

"Soo...ugh..hey master Shifu I thought you we're asleep" said Quon crossing his arms a little disappointed that he didn't 'pay back' Song.

"Actually Yes I was sleeping then I remembered that I have to go to a meeting and I need to take a few of my students and the ones left out are in charge of the Jade Palace understood" said Master Shifu with out missing a beat.

"Yes sir" responded Quon

"Good because I'm leaving Po, Tigress, You and someone else to be in charge of the Jade Palace, but ill decide tomorrow before we leave" said Shifu walking back to his room.

"OK i guess...and goodnight to you too" said Quon in a sarcastic way.

**Morning**

_**Bong **_The bell went on and everybody rushed to greet their master.

"Good morning master Shifu" they all said

"Good morning students, but before we continue to the dinning hall I want to let you now that I'm going to a meeting with some of you and Po, Tigress, Quon...and... Song!...will stay here to guard the jade palace, so while we're gone do as you please and everybody else pack up and go get breakfast we leave as soon as y'all finish" said Shifu going in to the hall of heroes. Everyone headed to the kitchen until Po tripped on his feet and fell on his hand.

"aaaaahhhh!" yelled Po in pain as everyone turned around and went to help heir fallen comrade.

"Po buddy what's wrong" said Monkey with his hand on Po's shoulder

"My hand...ugh...It's broken" said Po sitting up holding his hand. Tigress and Quon ran to his hand and scan it.

"Yep, it's broken alright, I'll take Po to my room so I can fix'm up" said Quon walking with Po to his room. Tigress followed them to the room along with Song who was still upset at the fact that Shifu interrupted what she was dieing to get last night.

"Sooo...with our best cook out of the picture...no breakfast" said the master of the mantis style. Then master Shifu came running at them.

"Students I just been informed that we need to go as in now to the meeting, the meeting was suppose to be in 4 days but they decided it's gonna be today, Monkey go tell the rest that we're about to leave and Po is in charge" with that said the five began to walk out of the jade palace and Monkey was in Quon's room telling what Shifu said then he took off to catch up with the others.

"So..haha...I'm in charge" said Po sitting on Quon's bed.

"Seems like it" said Quon

"Hey Quon did you know that me and Po are together now since yesterday" said Tigress sitting next to Po.

"Damn Po nice one man!" said Quon giving Po a pat on the back since he couldn't move his hand.

"Yeah I'm the most lucky guy in the world" said Po looking at Tigress's amber red eyes that he adored so much.

"I guess that makes two of us because me and Song are together too" admitted Quon pulling Song close to him as she purred.

"Awesome dude" responded Po with a big smile then he yelled in pain because Tigress touched his broken hand to exam it more.

"Alright bro I just needed for the other guys to go, now give me your paw and whatever you do don't pull back". Said Quon. Po did as he was told he put his paw above Quon's stretched out paw and covered Po's paw by putting his over the one on top of Po's.

"What are you doing" asked Tigress

"I'll fix Po's hand back to normal, but Po do not pull back your paw or your arm will be broken" said Quon. Po nodded and did as he was told, Then he began to feel pain as Quon and Po's paw began to glow green making Po yell in painful pain, then after a few seconds Po's paw was fixed.

"Wow how did you do that baby" asked Song with a surprising face.

"I...ugh...um...it's a kung fu move hehe" Quon lied.

"Wow its good as ever, thanks man" said Po giving Quon a hug like the old times.

"Now that I got my hand back, lets eat" said Po walking to the kitchen with the others.

"Yeah ill help you bro" said Quon as Song and Tigress stood there in confuse faces.

"What, I know how to cook Po taught me when we were little" responded Quon.

"What thing did you do to make Po tell you his secret ingredient soup" asked Tigress.

"Well he didn't tell me the secret ingredient soup but he taught how to make noodles, and remember I saved Po's life so he insisted of teaching me how to cook and I gotta say hes an awesome teacher" admitted Quon patting Po on the back.

"and remember, Tigress, you taught me basic moves of kung fu and I taught you-" Quon was interrupted by Tigress putting her paw on his mouth

"I caughudowujanze" Quon trying to speak.

"Do not and I mean Do not say it" Growled Tigress, Then Quon gave a signal of _OK-OK-i-wont._

"Now that we got that out of the way...i taught Tigress how to dance!" yelled Quon getting chased by Tigress.

"You are so dead" yelled Tigress in anger. Po and Song laughed and went to get breakfast started.

After 41 minutes Tigress came back gasping for air while grabbing Quon's White tail.

"You really needed to yell help like a little girl to catch me?" asked Quon standing up after Tigress let go of his tail.

"Yes" responded the female tiger taking a seat to eat. Then Tigress slapped Po on the face making Quon and Song stare at her with confusion.

"oooowww what was that for" said Po rubbing his cheek.

"That's for backing down last night" said Tigress.

"Hey I'm not risking having cubs...yet." said Po crossing his arms.

"Well at least you two didn't get interrupted" said Song.

"What you mean" said Po

"Shifu knocked on the door when it was our time of passion and Quon over here owes me for giving him his pleasure and not returning it" said Song looking at Quon with anger.

"Hey not my fault that Shifu knocked" said Quon eating noodles.

"Well at least were not alone on this" said Tigress. Then everybody finished eating and Tigress went to train along with Po and the others. When they arrived they turned to face Quon.

"So Quon how much did you 'po-gress'...see what I did there I mixed my name with Tigress" said Po making a joke.

"Yeah we got it" said everyone. Then Quon disappeared where he was standing and reappeared behind the group.

"Wow, how did you do that" said Po with his dropped jaw.

"Training, but if you wanna see more of Quon Han lets spar, you three versus me" said Quon getting in his defensive stance unlike Tigress she's always with attack stance. The three warriors got to their stances and began throwing kicks and punches at Quon. Quon simply dodged every coming hit with out braking a sweat, then he saw an advantage on all the warriors and kicked, punch and elbowed them on their weaknesses. The spar only lasted 53 seconds and the three masters knelt to the ground in pain.

"What? Come on guys I thought y'all were really surpass me" said Quon feeling sorry for them. The pain finally stopped and the warriors stood on their feet.

"So Quon you really kept training after all these years didn't you" said Tigress.

"Yes I did" responded Quon with pride in his voice.

"Now Quon since we're the only ones in here and well you can tell song later...um...can you become golden again?" said Po with excitement.

"I'm afraid not, unless you wanna get dirt of the streets of the valley, You see...when I transform a big cloud of dirt comes and the winds are to much that they might break the training hall." responded Quon to Po's Question.

"Well can you do it in a far place where dirt wont get around the valley and wont break anything" said Po trying convince Quon

"Sorry man that...ugh...move! Is only in times of need" said Quon looking nervously at Song. Then the warriors began training for an hour and stopped for a break since Shifu wasn't there. Tigress walked up to Song who was drinking water.

"So Song since you and me didn't get what we wanted last night how about we 'seduce' our guys to make it happen, we shop for clothes or accessories to melt away our lovers and the first one who does it gets the honor of making the loser buy stuff for her for an entire day" said Tigress with out missing a beat.

"Hmmm...deal!" responded Song shaking paws with Tigress. They went to tell the boys they were gonna go shop and that at 7:00 pm they would return plus females added that the boys needed to have a bath before they return or they wont get the surprise, so Quon and Po accepted with curious faces and went to train some more before going to do what ever they do. Quon was gonna go to a club to dance in another village and Po was gonna meditate.

"So Po I'm gonna go dance for a while sure you don't wanna come" said Quon inviting Po.

"Sorry man I really need to catch up with my meditating" said Po getting on his lotus position.

"Come on Po I mean we missed 17 years of fun, come on you can do your meditating tomorrow" said Quon.

"...even if I wanted to I'm in charge of the palace I cant leave" responded Po to the white tiger with red vest, and red pants.

"Aww yeah I forgot about that...ahh damn it anyways lets do something to pass the time" Said Quon going to his room to change back to his training clothes. Po followed Quon but didn't enter his room so he can have his privacy.

"Yeah we have like 4 hours till the girls come back" said Po scratching his belly.

"Hmmmm...maybe I can teach you some new moves, strategies or how to fly" said Quon closing his closet.

"Wait...you can fly..and...and teach me?...how" asked Po as Quon walked out of his room changed.

"It's easy all you have to do is release your inner peace into a ball and put it on your paws then look at it on it's core, making you have the ability to fly." explained Quon walking with Po to the courtyard.

"Really...okay whats first." said Po looking at Quon.

"First get to lotus position and stretch your paws out" ordered Quon.

"Fair enough" said Po doing what Quon said.

"Now focus all your chi on your paws and sent your energy to them, while you having inner peace" ordered Quon once again. Po did as he was told, for 6 minutes he was like that until his hand glowed yellow and a black and White ball appeared on Po's paws.

"Good Po now look at its core" said Quon with excitement. Po looked at its core and soon enough the black and white ball went inside Po letting him feel the chills all around his body.

"Awesome you can fly now, just think of a happy memory and well from there its pretty much self explanatory" said Quon. Po began to think about Tigress's eyes, the one that sparkled in the moonlight the night they kissed, and with that Po began levitate and got control of it.

"Hahaha Awesome!" yelled Po flying in the air.

"I know its Awesome, now let me join you" said Quon flying in the air as well. Po went to Quon and stared at him.

"What?" said Quon feeling uncomfortable.

"...tag..YOU'RE IT!" Yelled Po flying away.

"Ohhh...cheap shot you are, come over here!" Yelled Quon chasing Po in the air. They two friends Spent the four ours flying and having fun until Tigress and Song came back.

"Hey guys we-" Song couldn't finish her sentence because she saw Quon and Po in the air. Tigress wasn't surprised at Quon flying in the air, but Po?

"Ugh...It's a new move" said Quon going back to the ground along with Po. The females shook their heads and went back to what they have planned. Tigress and Song sniffed their lovers and almost feinted in the awful smell of sweat.

"Urrrggg...I told y'all to go get a shower before we got here" said Tigress in rage with her paw squeezing her nose to prevent the awful smell from entering further.

"What that's the smell of friendship" said Po making Quon laugh.

"wait wait a minute why do you care if we have a bath or not?" continued Po with his arms crossed along with Quon who had just stopped laughing.

"um..for, for the um...surprise! Remember, but we wont give it to you because y'all didn't bathe" said Song relived she found a way out.

Quon went to Po's ear and left Tigress and Song very nervous.

"Yeah they want it right now" Whispered Quon on Po's ear.

"Yeah so lets give it to them...**hard**" whispered Po back. Po and Quon went to their lovers side and whispered to their ears.

"You want it baby...well you got it...but I'm not going easy on you" they both whispered to their mates. The males went to take a shower and the females went and got ready.

"Wait are we still on that bet of who does it first, wins?" asked Song before heading to her room.

"neeh, just forget it" said Tigress.

"Wow nice clothes, Po will definitely love you tonight" said Song.

"Aaww thanks and Quon will fall to hes knees when he sees you." said Tigress giving Song a compliment like she did to her. Then the females saw the males coming and took their clean, and fresh smelling mates to their room for a night of passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **Meili Han**

**Morning 6:23 am**

Quon woke up by the sound of hard knocks at the jade palace door. He tried to move but he found a sleeping Song cuddling on his chest purring.

"sleep beautiful" whispered Quon giving Song a kiss on her forehead making her Purr loader.

Quon, very carefully, took song from his chest and put her on his bed with out waking her up. He put on his pants and his vest then went to greet whatever stranger was knocking on the door.

"aaawww...yeah" yawned Quon opening the doors.

"Quon!...finally some heard me" said master Shifu walking in with out the others.

"Wait...master Shifu..aaaaahh...you're back..hm..wheres all the others" asked Quon yawning.

"That's exactly why I came here they been captured and I escaped, I need Po, Tigress, and Song awake now!" ordered Shifu getting some weapons out of the hall of heroes.

Quon went running to Po's room, opened the door and saw Tigress sleeping on Po's chest like Song and him.

"Aaawww...what a sweet moment...WAKE UP YOU TWO THE FOUR ARE IN TROUBLE!" Yelled Quon. Po jumped out of bed making Tigress fall to the ground.

"ooowww, Quon what the hell is wrong with you" said Tigress getting up in rage.

"The four have been captured, master Shifu is here and he escaped we must go as now" ordered Quon leaving the room.

"Well look in the bright side...he woke me up before the horrible part in my dream ended...i was a noodle and dad..." Po was interrupted by Tigress's annoyed look.

"Umm...yeah we better go" said Po.

Quon got back to master Shifu who was taking a bunch of weapons.

"We will need anything we can bring" said Shifu putting the weapons on the ground.

"In that case ill bring 3 of my weapons" said Quon ruining to his room. When Quon got there he saw song putting on her pants.

"hello there beautiful" said Quon hugging Song from the back.

"Hey baby where you been?" asked Song turning around and giving Quon a kiss.

"Master Shifu is here and the four are captured, we need to go" explain Quon grabbing his black coat that he arrived with, he took out a calling device and began pressing buttons.

"Song can you get dressed and go outside please" Said Quon with his hand pointing out the door.

"Umm...i guess" said Song with a confused face walking out the door changed.

"Hello?" said a female voice coming from the calling device.

"Hey its me I need you to bring your best weapon and mine and also you just in case alright" said Quon.

"Alright I'm on my way ill be there in...15 minutes okay" said the female voice.

"Awesome, take care..out" said Quon and with that he turned off his calling device and went outside to the hall of heroes where the gang must be.

"Listen Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper have been captured we need to go and take over the jail they're in before its too late" explained master Shifu with power and dedication.

"Hey guys we need to wait 15 minutes before my weapons get here" said Quon running to them.

"Damn it Quon my students and your friends are in danger and you tell me to wait 15 minutes!" yelled Shifu with anger.

"Maybe you wont have to wait that long" said a female voice coming from outside. "Hahaha, you made it I thought it was 15 minutes before you got here" said Quon hugging the female, she was a white tiger like Quon but a few inches shorter than him, she was like Tigress but she had different pasterns on her forehead, and was very beautiful. Song got mad at Quon for hugging her and so did Tigress at seeing Po mouth drop because of the tigers beauty.

"Yeah I thought too, but you see the radar got broken before you called and we have been working on it so I guess instead 15 minutes it's actually 3" said the female voice.

"Haha awesome...ohh I forgot um...guys this is my sister Meili...Meili Han" said Quon as everybody starred at him in confusion.

"But didn't your family get slaughtered?" asked Po still looking that female white tiger.

"Yes, but I was living with my grandmother in another town 1 year before the attack" said Meili. Po was still starring at the white feline until Tigress smack him on the head.

"Ooowww, hey I cant help it she's very beautiful" said Po rubbing his head.

"So I'm not beautiful" said Tigress to Po in rage.

"No that's not what I meant...aaaaahhhh...can you accept the compliment Meili" asked Po to the white female tiger.

"Yes and thank you very much, beauty is actually in my blood and my name, you see I have powers of the gods too one of them is making me very attractive to make that an advantage in battle" explained Meili.

"How did you know I told them about my powers" asked Quon

"I was bored one day and I decided to hear or see what were you doing and that's when you, the panda, the tiger and the red panda were seeing your history of the town Destiny" explained Meili.

"Ohh yeahh the chip inside me head, I forgot about that" said Quon.

"Wait a second you have powers and me, your lover, didn't tell me about it but you told your friends!"yelled Song feeling sad and in rage.

"Well its already bad enough I spoke about my powers I'm not suppose to!" yelled Quon in a harsh voice looking Song in her eyes which were filled with tears since her mate didn't trusted her.

"...I'm...I'm sorry, please forgive me" said Quon with a paw on her cheek.

"Enough, we must go now before it's too late!" yelled Shifu.

"Yes, Meili you brought my weapon and yours right?" asked Quon.

"Yes here you go" responded Meili giving Quon a golden Sword with red gems on it with the words _God Of Gods _written in the blade of the sword in black and a golden shield.

"Awesome lets go, Meili you can use teleportation skill to get us to the location right?" asked Quon.

"Yes good Idea, I don't know why I never use it to get here, what's the location?" asked Meili.

"It's the hide out Mó shuài" said Shifu making Meili gasped in horror and Quon in anger.

"What the hide out of Mo shuài!" yelled Quon.

"Yes but they found us first and captured us" said Shifu.

"Whats the Problem" said Tigress confused along with Po and Song. Quon was in anger hes eyes began to turn green his fur began to turn golden, but Meili stopped him before he exploded in rage along with the valley.

"What is it about Mo shuài that Quon hates" said Song walking to calm down her lover.

"He was the most meanest, cruel, cold-hearted creature you have ever seen he was the son of a black dragon that loved his country but his son Mo shuài wasn't so lovable. When he heard of us being the last ones of our family, the proud Han family, he went out to finish the job, but he was stopped by Quon and didn't went down alone he took with him our little brother that was with me when the gorilla attack the town of Destiny" explained Meili and with that everybody was blown off by a strong winds, they looked to see Quon with green eyes and golden fur standing looking at the direction of Mo shuài's location.

"And he said that it would make a big cloud of dirt..ppfff" said Po.

"He...Will pay for taking my little brother" said Quon in a low growl with anger making the concrete break from his power.

"Quon control yourself before you destroy the valley" yelled Meili looking at him.

"No!...he took the most important child I cared about, the one who taught me to life my life like it was the last day, they one who showed me the importance of living, and the one that my mother made me swear to protect the most...and I let him die...I let him die!" yelled Quon breaking more ground along with the doors of the jade palace making everybody fly up to a wall with force being squash together by the massive winds.

"Quon, please!" yelled Song in pain

"No Song you don't understand" said Quon turning around to face Song.

"Quon please stop this madness before you end up killing ourselves" yelled the snow leopardess. And with out hesitation Meili kicked Quon on the back of his neck making him unconscious. Everybody stared at Meili who was golden and green eyed too.

"What? you think Quon is the only golden tiger around here" said Meili going back to her normal white fur and blue eyes and then the group and the unconscious Quon were teleported to a safe place to wait until Quon woke up since he was the strongest. Quon returned to normal after the kick, but woke up 14 hours later on a strange place with a waterfall no so far away.

"Where am I" said Quon rubbing his head.

"Well is about time you woke up silly" said Meili lighting a fire while master Shifu was practicing kung fu along with the others.

"Quon!" yelled Song running towards the white tiger and tackling him to the ground again.

"Hey Song,...look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" asked Quon holding her paw. Then Song kissed Quon like never before.

"Maybe, maybe not it depends in can **yo****u** make me forgive you" said Song in a seductive voice.

"watch it home home-girl" said Meili.

"I don't want to become an aunt too young and Quon a father" continued the white female tiger. Quon and Song blushed at her comment.

"Who cares I'm 24, besides we never get older than 25 sure we can die but our youth remains" replied Quon.

"wait you don't get any older" asked everyone but Meili

"Yeah that the beauty of god like powers, but of course we can give youth to others too except the ones after 25 years old" explained Quon.

"So what are we doing here?" continued Quon getting up.

"Well if you wouldn't lost control we would be rescuing the others, but since your the strongest we thought it was a good Idea to wait for you to wake up from your beauty sleep" said Meili.

"Hmm...okay fair enough...ughgg...disgusting! I'm gonna go take a shower by that waterfall over there" said Quon smelling his arms pits and coughed by the horrible stench.

"Alright" said everyone.

"Just make it in time for dinner okay" said Po

"You got it bro" said Quon running to the near by waterfall. When Quon got there he took off his clothes and began swimming and showering with out noticing a female snow leopard and a female tiger looking at him behind the bushes. Then Quon heard movement in one of the bushes and went closer with out revealing his dignity.

"Show your self" said Quon.

"Ohh I'll do more than just show myself" said a very beautiful female pure white tiger.

_**(A/N if you don't know what a pure white tiger is, it's like the white tiger except it has no stripes)**_

"Who are you?" said Quon

"I heard that you have the powers of the gods and well I'm a goddess myself and I couldn't resist seeing you for myself sexy boy" said the pure white female tiger.

"What?" asked Quon

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Chuang-Mu, the goddess of love and sex" said the female goddess throwing her robe to the ground revealing her very beautiful body.

"Oh...my god" said Song behind the bushes.

"Hey get away from my mate!" said Song running in front of Quon.

"Song it's useless once the sex goddess appears she will not leave until she gets what she wants even if it involves killing" said Quon.

"I'll not let this witch rape you" Said Song getting to her attack stance.

"No she will not rape me she is very patient and their targets will give in to her sooner or later" explained Quon getting out of the water showing his pride. Chuang-Mu purred loudly at seeing Quon's prize.

"You know a lot about me don't you, perhaps I can get to now you a little better" said the goddess walking to Quon ignoring Song

"But I want to lose my virginity to you and you to me only" said Song hugging him.

"Oh don't worry my dear this can become a threesome you know" said the sex Goddess.

Song began to cry on Quon's chest making Quon feel sad.

"Fine...But I'm going first" said Song looking the beautiful goddess.

"It's alright by me I just want that bad boy to give it to me, because every god in the heavens is ether too old or his dignity is way below my pleasures and hearing of this Quon with powers of the gods, young, and pride being way above my pleasures I had too see it for myself to believe it" explained the goddess.

"Alright lets get this love festival under way" continued the goddess. Then Song began to undress making the sex goddess purr. Quon went back to swimming which irritated the pure white female tiger.

"Quon get back here" said Song Then Quon slowly began walking out of the water to the female felines, Chuang-Mu immediately got close to him and purred as she felt his muscled body.

"My, my, my, you know how to take care of your body" said the goddess. Song went to Quon too and cuddled with him. The goddess saw his 'dignity' and went to it.

"Song I just want you to know that in my mind doesn't I like it, but...my body desires it" said Quon pointing at his erection that Chuang-Mu holding.

"What do you mean?" asked Song going to his member along with the goddess.

"It's a mans dream to have sex with more than one women, but I'm just telling you that I rather have you alon...aaaahhh that feels nice" said Quon in pleasure as Song and Chuang-Mu began licking together his hard member.

"_If Po was single I'll call him to take the goddess and let me with song, but Tigress wouldn't approve right now" _thought Quon as he began to lay his back on the ground melting in pleasure.

"Girls I think I'm...gonna...ugh... cum" said Quon, but the females began to suck together one on each side making Quon release his cum all over their mouths and fur.

"aahh...I hope you still got more because this is far from over" said the pure white tiger goddess.

"I'm first remember" said Song looking at the naked goddess.

"Yes you are first, but before we get started I'm gonna boost Quon's prize back to big and hard" said the goddess making Quon's member hard again.

"Alright now come on Song" said Quon laying on his back.

"Okay" said Song slowly putting going down to his member then froze when it was at her entrance. Chuang-Mu put her paws on Song's shoulders and pushed down gently and slow. Song began to feel pain and screamed making Quon stop the goddess from going down.

"It's okay Quon the pain will be gone soon and pleasure will take over, but she has to be at the very bottom" said the goddess letting go of Song and going to Quon. Song began making her way slowly to the bottom feeling pain on the way too, but it was soon over when she reached the bottom and pleasure took over like the pure white female tiger said.

"Faster Quon..faster!" yelled Song with lust in her eyes. Quon did as he was told and went faster and faster with every passing minute for 26 minutes making Song moan in deep pleasure until the goddess stopped them.

"I believe it's my turn honey" said the goddess. Song heard what she said and got up.

"Now sexy boy since your big I recommend going easy" said the goddess.

"Not a chance you wanted me well you got me" said Quon shoving all of his 9in member to the goddess womanhood making her scream in pain that soon became screams of pleasure.

"Aaaa...yes!...come on show me what the legendary Quon Han can do!" said the goddess bouncing uncontrollably on Quon's member.

"Well if you say so...heeyyaaa!" yelled Quon turning in to a golden tiger.

"Aaaaahhhh...yes harder..faster" Yelled the female tiger. Song was just sitting there watching the whole thing.

"aaaahhh!" yelled Quon releasing his seeds into the female tiger. Chuang-Mu could feel his seeds in her and decided to stop.

"Aaahh...thank you sexy boy for giving me something I'll never forget" said the goddess standing up from the base of Quon's member. Chuang-Mu grabbed her red robe with golden designs that was laying on the ground.

"You really have a good boyfriend Song...never give him away for nothing." said the goddess disappearing in a yellow light.

"Well I'm glad that's over" said Quon transforming back to normal.

"And I can go golden with out losing control and making a mess...awesome that can really come in handy" said Quon putting his clothes on along with Song who was still sad at what just happen.

"Song how are you feeling?" said Quon touching her shoulder.

"How you think I'm feeling" said Song looking at Quon.

"...I love you" said Quon looking at Song eyes.

"...I love you too" said Song kissing Quon.

"Now lets go eat I'm starving" said Quon flying back to the group with Song on his back.

"Hey guys" said Quon arriving at the groups location.

"Hey Quon you just made it in time for dinner" said Po handing a bowl of noodles to him and Song. Quon quickly ate his bowl and continued to get another one, and another one everybody was amazed even Po.

"Whuat?" asked Quon with a mouth full of noddles.

"Wow brother you really were hungry weren't you" said Meili eating her noodles the proper way. Quon, grabbed his fifth bowl and ate it making it his last one for the day.

"aaahh yeah I'm full now and...awww I need some sleep for tomorrow" said Quon leaving to help Po with the dishes.

"Hey Song come join us" said Meili sitting with Tigress on the other side. Song went to the tent and took a seat on the ground.

"Hey what's up" said Song smiling along with the other females.

"nothing much just asking Meili is she can stay in the jade palace" said Tigress/

"Yeah I'll love to especially because my brother is there helping y'all out but I have to go back to the C.O.G.J (Center Of Great Justice) were I work to protect the creatures from the village" explained Meili.

"But aren't you legendary because of the Han family and Quon being your brother" said Song.

"Yes but It was my fathers organization, he was the one who invented it" Said Meili.

"and do you have to work there can't anyone else take your place" said Tigress

"Well yes but my father told me that when he was no more he wished for any tiger from our family to be the leader of it" said Meili looking at the ground.

"Hey guys over here!" yelled Quon to get their groups attention

"Alright I have a plan to go the four back okay, first Meili will teleport us to the location then we will rescue the others with out getting noticed and get out of there before Mo shuài knows alright" ordered Quon.

"Yes" said Everyone.

"Good now lets get plenty of rest, because this night just maybe our last" said Quon turning off the fire and going to his tent like everybody else. He went to his tent and laid down then saw Song opening the flab of the tent and laying down next Quon.

"Song...in case I don't make it and you do I want you to know that I will always love you" said Quon giving Song a kiss on her forehead. Then Song put her head on his chest and went to sleep with the words that Quon told her on her mind along with Quon.

_**With Po and Tigress**_

"Tigress I just want you to know that if I don't come back I want you to remember that I'll be watching you and protecting you from the heavens" said Po holding Tigress's paw.

"Po...don't say that we will survive and be happy now that we're together" said Tigress.

"I know but in case if something goes wrong and I die I want you to know that I will never forget you and always love you for accepting me for who I am a lazy, flabby big panda that need food for motivation" said Po looking at the big and bright moon.

"Po...you are not gonna die..I won't let it and you are not lazy you saved china from Tai Lung and lord Shen, you are not flabby your are cute and cuddly, and you don't need food for motivation you're the dragon warrior and the sweet, joy giving panda that I fell in love with. Now get some rest we got a big day tomorrow" responded Tigress putting her head on Po's chest.

"Thanks Tigress I don't know what I'll do with out you" said Po kissing her forehead making Tigress purr and falling asleep in each others arms.

_**Well guys what do you think, next chapter is gonna be bloody action so until next time have an awesome day...review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **A** **Family ****R****eunion,**** A Legendary Battle ****And ****Song's Surprise.**

**Morning**

It was a dark morning when the group woke up from their beauty sleep.

"No, why didn't you get out of there Why!" screamed Quon still in his sleep and everybody was by his side trying to wake him up.

"Quon come on wake up!" yelled Po slapping the white tiger but Quon returned the favor with a punch to the gut.

"He's having a nightmare quick hand me a bucket full with cold water" said Meili. Tigress went to get the water and came back in seconds.

"Alright, now stand back" said Meili preparing to throw the water to Quon.

"one...two...Three!" yelled Meili showering Quon waking him up.

"You son of a bi...oh..oh dear god it's...it was only a nightmare" said Quon shivering by the cold water.

"What were you dreaming about Quon?" asked Song.

"Oh...i cant tell you it's too heartbreaking.

"Okay, but you're gonna tell me later whether you like or not" continued Song handing him a towel to dry his fur.

"Now that we got that out of the way, go eat breakfast we leave when you finish" ordered Meili standing tall.

"When did you become such an army leader" said Quon finishing drying his fur and handing the towel to Song. The male white tiger went to get breakfast but he saw Po with one knee on the ground and his paws holding his stomach.

"Po what's wrong man?" asked Quon.

"Oh...you don't remember you punched me in the gut when in your nightmare!" said Po coughing out blood.

"Oh god here let me fix you up" said Quon putting his paws on Po's belly making it glow yellow and curing his pain.

"Is that better bro" asked Quon letting go of Po's belly.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks now eat your noddles" said Po handing him a bowl.

Quon finished his bowl quickly and went over the plans that Meili improved.

"Wow no offense Quon but your plans that Meili rewrote are more...'accurate'" said Master Shifu.

"Yeah I wasn't that good coming up with plans, Meili was the one who made them for our missions and I was the one to put them in action" said Quon scratching his head with one paw and the other paw keeping Song close to him.

"Alright now let's get started" said Tigress standing up and walking over to Po.

"alright everybody stay close to me okay" said Meili as she disappeared from the beautiful place that the group was and reappeared in a dark and windy place with a castle in front of them. The area was dark and the sky's color was red mixed with black, the tress were dead even the ground it's self was dead, the foul stench of death filled their noses making Tigress vomit in disgust. Then the group heard marching coming from the castle's door and shout open revealing 300 hundred rhino's wolves, and gorillas all in one army.

"Stand aside" said Meili stretching her arm and her paw pointing towards the charging army.

Meili's paw began making a pink ball of chi and threw it at the army making a small impact just enough to kill them all.

"alright move move move!" yelled Shifu. Everybody ran towards the castle and got inside with quick speed moving in to the shadows. Everybody headed to the jails to find were the four were as master Shifu explained.

"Now in that jail right there LOOK...I see Viper's tail come on" said Master Shifu running in the shadows to prevent the guards from seeing the group.

"psst...Monkey...pssssttt...Crane" said Po.

"P..Po...is..is that you?" asked mantis.

"Get them out from the jail while me and Meili take out the guards" said Quon running to a guard and kicking his head off literally along with Meili who turned the crocodile's head around killing him.

"Thanks guys you came back for us!" yelled Viper hugging everyone.

"Now everybody get near me to bust out of here" said Meili

"Now who's that beauty" said Mantis along with the other rescued males looking at the white female tiger's beauty Mantis who was smacked on the head by Viper...again because his eyes were not looking at her head.

"No time now quick" said Meili as everyone rushed to her side and were teleported back the beautiful place with the waterfall.

"Ahh...yes we're safe" said Monkey.

"Not so fast...I can feel someones presence along with us...ugh stay here!" yelled Quon as he rushed to the woods.

"Quon!" yelled Song running to him but was stopped by Meili.

"Now what did you do to transport us over here in such small amount of time?" asked Crane.

"...Quon will tell you when he gets back" said Meili looking to the direction Quon went.

"I hope" she whispered.

_**With Quon**_

Quon was running in the woods and the feeling of the creature that he was heading towards to was getting stronger until he came across two gorillas, three wolves, and one rhino.

"Hm...so you're the ones" said Quon punching a tree making his fist size hole in it.

"What!...who told you we were here...ugghhhhhh...attack!" yelled a gorilla.

The creatures began to charge at him throwing arrows and kung fu moves at Quon only to be blocked or dodged or countered.

"Now that your finished with these childish games let's get to real...KILLING!" Yelled Quon killing the creatures by snapping their head with amazing speed. Suddenly when he was done he heard clapping coming from a figure about 13 feet away from Quon.

"Nice job but I'm afraid I cant let you proceed" said a very manly voice, but Quon new that voice like If it was his own.

"I should have known...Sǐshén" said Quon in completely in control of his anger.

"Aaahhh...yes you do remember don't you" said the figure coming out of the shadows. He was a black male tiger wearing a black vest with red designs that matched his pants, his fur was black with white stripes and really muscular.

"How could I forget you gave the 2nd most hardest fight of my life...then of course the good side always wins" said Quon smiling very evil like.

"Yes but maybe this time it will not be such a pleasant result" said Sǐshén getting out his iron made gloves with spikes in between his knuckles.

"I see you still with the weaponry, but only in time of need I use mine" said Quon relaxing on a tree.

"You think I'm a waste of time for you, you mindless little freak I will enjoy watching you die" said the black tiger.

"Bring it on, I'm getting bored" said Quon pretending to yawn which angered Sǐshén. But the black tiger smiled in anger.

"Let this fight carry on where your team mates are so they watch you die and soon they will die too!" yelled Sǐshén.

"As you wish" said Quon disappearing and reappearing with the group.

"Quon!" said Everybody.

"Everybody get way to a safe distance, this going to be a bloody battle" said Quon getting to his defensive stance.

"I see you got females in your group, they will make an amusing time of entertainment" said Sǐshén looking at Viper, Tigress, And Song.

"Over my dead Body!" yelled Quon as powered up making massive winds that blew away Sǐshén along with the others. Sǐshén got up and started running at Quon trying to hit him with his iron gloves but Quon was just too fast, the white tiger kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him to the back of the neck after the knee.

"Aaaahhhh...what!...ho- how did you became so strong" said Sǐshén on his knees coughing up tons of blood.

"Yeah Quon how did you became so strong it wasn't that long ago when you fought him and he nearly killed you" said Meili with a shocked face.

"Lets just say, I got a little reward for saving china twice and Po...you to have this...power to become stronger" said Quon walking over to Po.

"What I don't have any powers" said Po really confused.

"Of course you do If you can fly you can become stronger you're the dragon warrior" said Quon giving Po a big smile.

"And when the time comes to protect your future family, you will be ready I promise" continued Quon looking at Tigress then at Sǐshén.

"Now to end this!" said Quon about to charge to the black tiger, but he stopped once he saw Sǐshén on the ground. Meili went to see if he was still alive...he was dead.

"Hes dead Quon...he's dead" said Meili getting up then I gigantic creature came flying down to the group as the sky began to rain and thunder at his presence. He was a black dragon with the face of a snake with horns, he was 45 feet in length and 23 feet in height.

"Mo-shuài...don't take a step closer or I'll" Quon interrupted by the dragons laugh.

"Hhahahaha...What are you gonna do Quon Han kill me hahahahaha don't tell jokes Quon your face is already enough.

"Quon don't get angry not here not now!" said Meili.

"Hm...i see you got friends...they soon will be mine especially the snow leopardess one" said Mo-shuài taking all the group except Quon.

"Noo!" said Quon flying to punch the dragon in the face but he disappeared

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Quon in anger.

"You son of a...ugh...you will PAAYYY!" screamed Quon disappearing and reappearing to the castle of Mo-shuài.

"As a heroes honor I rather die then my friends be killed because of me" said the legendary warrior starring at the enormous castle.

_**With Mo-shuài and the group**_

"Were are you taking us Mo-shuài" said Meili trying to break free of the dragons grip.

"I'm taking your male friends to the chambers and you ladies to my room" said Mo-shuài in a seductive tone.

"Don't kill them!" Yelled Meili in anger.

"Oh my dear I wish I could kill them but there's a part of my heart that doesn't allow it...I get from my father the heartwarming black dragon of china...curse you father for my pitiful feelings!" said Mo-shuài in rage. Mo-shuài got to the chambers and threw the males in.

"Noo-" that's all of Shifu's speech before the guards closed the door.

"Now ladies welcome to my love quarters" said Mo-shuài putting the females of the on his bed. His room was filled with golden sculptures of him and his bed was bigger than the four female warriors.

"I'm not letting you do what you have in mind" said Meili in anger. Then Mo-shuài went from the big enormous dragon to a handsome black lion who wore white vest and white pants with gray designs.

"Know you see ladies why my name is handsome devil" said Mo-shuài taking of his vest revealing his muscular chest along with his biceps and triceps.

"Hm...this is what you got hahaha Quon and Po are way more muscular than you" said Song turning away from the lion.

"look little kitty's and reptile what I want I get no excuses" said Mo-shuài taking of his pants showing his member. Tigress and Song looked at his prize for a second and burst out laughing.

"My Po gives me 7 times the pleasure with his pride than this joke" said Tigress laughing pointing at the lion's member.

"Yeah and my Quon is not called legendary for nothing you know" said Song laughing.

"Enough I guess I have to kill two of my kitty's" said Mo-shuài putting on his pants and unleashing his claws. Meili tried to use her golden tiger and her transportation skill but the room had something keeping the powers disabled. Mo-shuài tied up Meili and Viper so they wouldn't interfere with the killing.

"Now you little bitches will Die" said Mo-shuài. Tigress and Song tried to fight back but he was too fast, Mo-shuài had the females felines in a corner and was about slash the their throats until he heard a noise coming from the door.

"Urgh...who's there" said Mo-shuài opening the door only to find a couple of feet hitting his face.

"Your death, that's who" said Quon walking up to the lion who was covering his nose.

"and I brought the guys with me and also I met someone who I thought died" said Quon showing another male white tiger younger than Quon and a bit shorter than him to the front of the group.

"Léi!" Shouted Meili.

"Yes it's me sister I've been locked up for nearly 15 years" said Léi.

"Quon you came to save us!" said Viper.

"Yes now everybody get him" ordered Quon pointing his finger to the bloody nosed black lion. Everybody charged at him but they flew away when Mo-shuài transformed to the black dragon.

"You pathetic fools you will never beat me I will conquer china and I'll be the one to end the legendary Quon Han once and for all" said Mo-shuài laughing.

"Meili, get the group out of here before he kills y'all!" Yelled Quon while starring to the blue eyes of the dragon.

"No Quon you are not leaving us behind like you did 17 years ago" yelled Tigress.

"I don't care Meili do your thing" said Quon then Tigress went charging at him but she along with the group disappeared leaving Mo-shuài and Quon alone.

_**With the group**_

"Haaaaa-...wait what what NOOO!" Yelled tigress back the beautiful place were the tent was.

"Why Meili why did you have to do that he will die!" yelled Tigress crying into Po's chest.

"Maybe or maybe not...Quon never told you this but...Quon had a crush on you when you were little" said Meili.

"Wait what!" said Tigress with a confused face and tears going down her cheeks.

"He had a crush on you and one day he wanted to tell you but he saw that you were more happy with and more comfortable with Po than you with him so he decided to let you be with Po that's why he doesn't wanna see you or Po be killed so you, Tigress, could enjoy a wonderful life than Quon could have never given you" explained Meili sitting on a rock.

"Okay...anyways what about Quon" said Song as Tigress stood there in shock trying to take in all the information to her brain.

"I have a mirror that lets you see whatever you want we can use it to watch the fight" said Meili getting a small mirror out of her pocket.

"So sis I think we have to catch up things when Quon gets back huh" said Léi.

"Yes but we need to focus on this right now...LOOK I see them" said Meili making the mirror larger so that everybody can see.

_**Back With Quon And Mo-shuài **_

"Hey Quon don't feel bad about your death, you will die by the most powerful dragon in the world there's nothing to be ashamed of" said the dragon.

"Yeah, but I wanna fight outside with more room so can make this a larger area" said Quon eating an apple of Mo-shuài fruit bowl.

"Yes I will and how does that apple taste..good...cause Ill be the last one you have" said the dragon transforming his room to the rainy, thundery, and dark outside.

"Much better now come on" said Quon getting in to his defensive stance.

**(A/N in case you're wondering how large is Mo-shuài to Quon, Mo-shuài is the size of a football and Quon is the size of a bean)**

Mo-shuài charged at Quon but Quon went underneath his belly and started to fly up carrying the monster in his shoulders.

"_Damn he's really heavy I need to drop him" _thought Quon then he dropped the monster on its back.

"Aahhhh" this dragon form is useless I better go lion" said Mo-shuài turning into the muscular black lion.

"Aaahhh yes this is much better much more...promising if you will" said the black lion.

"come on" yelled Quon, then Mo-shuài threw a chi blast at him but Quon donged it.

"Well so you got powers of your own" said Quon cracking his neck.

"Yes I invent it myself with black magic" said Mo-shuài with an evil grin. Then the warriors collided in hand in hand combat. Quon kicking the black lion's ribs and Mo-shuài punching Quon's face making his mouth bleed. Mo-shuài went to knee him in the stomach but Quon countered to an elbow to the chin which made his mouth bleed. They both flown to the air and began fighting each one getting a hit on the other sometimes. Quon then kicked Mo-shuài on the neck and the black lion went down to the ground and crashed. Quon went back to the ground then began walking to the lion who was still trying to get up.

"Haha you may have the upper hand in this but when I fight at full power you will not stop me!" said Mo-shuài powering up. His muscles began to get big ans so did his legs.

"Now Quon it's been awhile since I had to use my full power but it's too bad you wont live to tell about it" said the muscled black lion. Then in an instant Mo-shuài kicked Quon's stomach and punched him in the face and back to kicking.

Quon got punched in the face and went flying to a nearby tree. The black lion punched and kicked at Quon for along time.

"Hahaha...you fool you actually thought you could defeat me...hahaha don't waste my god damn time" said Mo-shuài about to slash Quon's throat but he stopped by the sound Quon quietly laughing.

"What are you laughing at!" yelled the black lion in rage then he flew to a nearby tree by massive winds. A lightning bolt appeared in the sky and so did another one and another one.

"What's going on" said Mo-shuài then he saw Quon standing up with a bloody face and angry.

"You will die today Mo-shuài...and It's my turn to fight back...You want to see the legendary Quon Han then you GOT IT!" yelled Quon as he transformed in the a golden tiger. Quon's vest was torn up and so was his pants, his fur and skin had fatal cuts by the claws of Mo-shuài.

"What what happen to your white fur...who who are you!" yelled the black lion in a cowardly voice.

"My name is Quon Han and the one who will make this your last night in earth!" yelled Quon as he Quickly went to the lion's side and punched it, breaking all his ribs.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Mo-shuài in pain. Quon kicked his leg and broke it then grabbed the lions paw and started squeezing it breaking every bone in the lion's paw.

The black lion yelled in pain with blood coming out of his mouth nonstop.

"It will soon be over" said Quon slashing the lions head off getting a lot of blood on Quon's fur.

"It's over...IT'S OVER!" yelled Quon holding Mo-shaui's head high in his paw grip, Then he saw a pile of metal with really sharp spikes and he threw the head in there.

Quon then saw the sky was changing from black with red from light blue with clouds and the tress began to revive and the flowers began to bloom. Quon teleported back to the group in seconds.

"Quon!" everybody yelled running to hug him but they stopped as soon as his fur began to turn white and he fell to the ground.

"Quon!" again everybody yelled running to check if he was alive.

"Oh thank god in heaven...hes alive" said Meili.

"We need to find a hospital fast" said Crane.

"Yes, Po can you carry Quon" asked Meili.

"Anything for my buddy" said Po picking up Quon and Put him on his shoulders.

"Alright everybody stay near me" said Meili disappearing from the waterfall place to the hospital.

"We need a doctor Quick" Yelled Monkey. Then a female fox doctor came in with speed.

"Oh my we will treat him immediately, I'll contact you when hes ready for visit okay sit in the waiting hall for now" said the doctor as 7 nurses came running and put him in a stretcher and went to work.

"Oh Quon why do you do stupid choices" said Meili hugging her little was talking to Po then she noticed Song's belly was a little bigger than it used to be.

"Excuse me Po...Song have you been eating a lot" said Tigress sitting next to Song.

"No but I've been feeling weird lately" said Song trying to cool her self off with a Chinese fan.

"Song your pregnant" whispered Tigress in Song's ear making her freeze.

"Wh..Wha..What you really think so" said Song with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes I know so and by the look's of this I think it would be an about 6 weeks" said Tigress with a smile in her face too. A couple of hours passed by and the doctor said that it was okay to go visit Quon.

"He's not awake right now hes sleeping okay please try not to wake him up he needs a lot of rest" said the doctor walking away to another patient. The group walked in to the room that Quon was in and saw a white tiger with stitched arms, chest and legs and with a big scar on his left shoulder.

"Poor guy, he comes to see his best friends and ends up almost dieing" said Monkey sitting on his tail.

"Yes...do you think he can teach me to fly" said Mantis breaking the moment of silence and being smacked on the head by Viper's tail.

"Mantis...god whats wrong with you" said Viper in rage. 20 minutes passed by and The nurse came back and told the group to leave and give some Quon rest.

"aaaww do we have to" whined Po

"Yes we have to" said Master Shifu walking way in to the hallway with the others except Song who was still inside of Quon's room. Song walked to Quon and kissed him on his lips.

"Looks like your gonna be a father...hehe I'm pregnant..now good night Quon I love you" Whispered Song in Quon's ear. Then Song walked out with her paws on her belly and closed the door and after a few minutes Quon's eyes shot open!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **Future Warriors.**

Quon's eyes shot open in shock but then smiled with happiness at the feeling of being a father.

"Thank you Song...Thank you" whispered Quon falling into a deep sleep. Song and the others were on their way to the jade palace, but Tigress starting feeling dizzy.

"Tigress..um..are you okay?" said Po making all the others look at Tigress.

"Yeah...just...little dizzy it must be...from..the...walk" said Tigress almost falling but Po grabbed her bridal style and began walking with the others. Viper looked at Po then back at Tigress with a wide smile, Po was confused until Viper pointed at Tigress stomach then Po's face lit up in surprise but also happiness and kissed Tigress on the forehead.

"Thank you Tigress...Thank you" whispered Po in Tigress's ear entering the jade palace. Po put Tigress in her room and left to cook everybody's dinner.

"You're welcome...Po" whispered Tigress in her sleep with a big smile.

**8 weeks later.**

Everybody appeared at the hospital and the doctor female fox appeared to attend them. Quon had Song picked up bridal style with her big belly full of cubs.

"She's pregnant hmm...for how long" said the female fox looking at songs big belly.

"8 weeks ago I noticed her belly was bigger than usual" said Tigress with big belly of hers as-well.

"hmm...yeah shes been pregnant for 2 months alright" said the female fox.

"Who's the father" said the doctor.

"I am...doctor" said Quon.

"Oh..yeah I remember you, your children will be most adorable" said the doctor.

"Now come with me lets get these cubs born" said the female fox. Quon followed her to a room where nurses were ready for the birth. Then a male doctor appeared he was a sheep with big horns.

"alright...mister Quon please put Song on the bed and stand aside until the operation is over" said the sheep. Quon stood beside Song holding her paw. The doctor ordered Song to push then she began gripping Quon's paw with all her might. Quon's face was in pain but nothing came out. The first cub came out.

"Its a girl" said the sheep handing the cub to a nurse. The second cub came out.

"Its a girl" said the male sheep handing the new born cub to another nurse to get her wrapped up. Then another cub came.

"It's a boy" said the sheep handing the cub to another nurse. Quon's smile grew wider at hearing it was a boy.

Then the female cubs came wrapped in a blanket and handed it to Quon.

"That all Mrs. Song" said the doctor.

"Quon...let me see my cubs" said Song smiling but in a weak voice. The female cubs were snow leopardess with the eyes of their father, blue. Song smile grew and kissed the cubs on their forehead crying tears of joy. Then the male cub came, he was much bigger. Quon's smile grew wide at seeing his son.

"He's exactly like me...he's a white tiger...and he's got his mothers eyes" said Quon looking at Song holding the little white tiger cub. Song's eyes began crying more tears of joy.

"can I hold him Quon" said Song handing the females cubs to him weakly.

"Sure" said Quon taking the females and giving Song the little tiger cub.

"He sure is like his father...what should we name them" said Song kissing his son.

"I got it let's name her Hua and that one Qiao" continued Song pointing at a the snow leopardess cubs.

"And the boy's name is-" Song was interrupted by Quon.

"Um...Song can I have the honor of naming our boy" said Quon looking at the tiger cub.

"It will be my pleasure" said Song handing the male tiger cub to Quon and the snow leopardess to Song.

"Hmm...I know...Qiang" Said Quon then the tiger cub began to smile wide at the name Qiang.

"Yes...and Quon I really hate to do this but can you take the cubs...doctor says I need some rest and I don't want to part way from our newborns but...aaahhh...i guess I have to" said Song handing the other two cubs to Quon, then he kissed Song on the lips and walked to the exist were everybody saw Quon with 3 cubs.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god let me see them" said Both Tigress and Viper.

"AAAWWWWW, can I hold one of them" said both at exact same time.

"I guess" said Quon handing them only the girls he kept Qiang.

"Um...Tigress now that I remember wasn't it 8 weeks ago that you were first pregnant and...Um.."that's all Quon could say because Tigress interrupted him.

"Well I guess just one or two more weeks before my cubs come" Said Tigress handing him back Qiao along with Viper who handed back Hua.

"Well, well, well my man" said Po patting Quon on the back.

"they're exactly like their parents" continued Po.

"Thanks man I'm go show the others" said Quon walking to Meili and Léi.

"Look's like am an aunt" said Meili looking at the cubs.

"And I'm an uncle" said Lei.

"Wow they're adorable" said Meili playing with the cubs.

"I need to get going, I just need to show the others then I'm taking my son outside for something, you can keep the girls safe right?" asked Quon to Meili.

"Yes I'll be glad to" said Meili. Then Quon showed the rest the cubs then handed Meili the females and went outside with Qiang. Quon disappeared from the front of the hospital door and appeared on the peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

"Look Qiang this is your home to you, friends and family" said Quon showing his newborn son The Valley Of Peace.

"You will surpass me, you'll be faster, stronger, and more powerful than your father, and I just know it you will be a more powerful golden tiger than me, but the others don't understand why I payed so much attention to you than the girls..is not that...I love you three more than anything equally...but in case something goes wrong and I'm no more...you, my son, will raise above it and defeat the challenge just like your father did back at his time saving his family and friends from evil...you will be the one to carry on my legacy and you the legendary Qiang Han son of Quon Han will save China...and If when you do save China from danger along with your friends...just remember that me, your father Quon Han, will be proud of you my son...and If my time ends early I want you to protect the family and yes friends are your family..so my son where ever you are, when ever you need advice, protection, power...or just a simple hug from your father...I will be there anytime...Alive...or Dead" explained Quon kissing his son on the forehead, Quon appeared back to the Hospital and enjoyed his company with friends family...some perverted jokes of mantis..which Viper smacked on the head for...but most of all he enjoyed being a father...

"Thank you..Song...Thank you"

**Well that was it for searching for life, did you guys like it...Quon found his friends and also found love on the way...became a father...his search for life is over...But that ain't all I will be making Searching for life 2, but I'll make some other kung fu panda stories before making SFL2...Review please. **

**P.S sorry for short chapter.**


End file.
